ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Battle Saga
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future. Synopsis New Characters Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Nora Valkyrie *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sakazuki "Akainu" *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Hiro Shimono - Conny Springer, Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen, Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackermann *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbei *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Kōichi Tōchika - Neji Hyuga *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Megumi Toyoguchi - Kumi *Mitsuaki Madono - Kon *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takehito Koyasu - Zeke Jaeger *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yui Horie - Carla *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yōko Hikasa‎‎ - Weiss Schnee *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackermann *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yū Kobayashi *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Vernal *Akio Ōtsuka - Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach, Hazel Rainart *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Aya Hirano - Future Lucy Heartfilia *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius, Young Gray Fullbuster *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet, Itachi Uchiha *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Joji Nakata - Hordy Jones *Juji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Jūrōta Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi *Kanami Satō - Mini *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Kazuhiko Inoue - Ozpin / Ozma *Kenyū Horiuchi - Pain, Taiyang Xiao Long *Kikuko Inoue - Minerva Orland, Salem *Kiyomi Asai - Lilynette Gingerback *Konomi Fujimura - Neopolitan "Neo" *Kujira - Orochimaru *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia *M·A·O - Young Natsu Dragneel *Machiko Toyoshima - Kunia *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu, Mavis Vermillion *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai *Masaki Kawanabe - Horologium, Sagittarius *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo *Masaki Terasoma - Hidan *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Megumi Han - Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Megumi Toyoguchi - Pyrrha Nikos *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Miyuki Sawashiro - Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich, Virgo *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Nana Mizuki - Summer Rose *Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Ikkaku Madarame *Rie Kugimiya - Chimera Happy, Karin Kurosaki, Oscar Pine *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk *Romi Park - Temari *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Byakuya Kuchiki *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Crocodile *Saori Gotō - Plue *Satomi Satō - Sylph *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki, Roman Torchwick *Shō Hayami - Genos Arclight *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn *Takayuki Sugō - Hashirama Senju, Zangetsu *Takehito Koyasu - Kuzan "Aokiji" *Tetsu Inada - Gnome *Tetsuya Kakihara - E.N.D. *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eneru, Isshin Kurosaki, Minato Namikaze *Tōru Furuya - Narrator *Unshō Ishizuka - Borsalino "Kizaru", Zabuza Momochi *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus *Yūko Kaida - Undine English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cherami Leigh - Kumi, Lucy Heartfilia *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Sanji *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Sakazuki "Akainu" *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen, Zeke Jaeger *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlert *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Laura Bailey - Monkey D. Aika *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Nami *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackermann *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Micah Solusod - Blizzard *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirshtein *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Quinton Flynn - Kon *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Porter - Future Rogue Cheney *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tia Ballard - Happy *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackermann *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Amber Lee Connors - Vernal *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Brina Palencia - Young Roronoa Zoro *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long *Cherami Leigh - Future Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Darin De Paul - Horologium *Dave Wittenberg - Borsalino "Kizaru", Gamakichi, Gamatatsu *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Dee Bradley Baker - Chimera Happy *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick *Greg Chun - Racer / Sawyer *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason Douglas - Kuzan "Aokiji" *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *John DiMaggio - Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach *John Swasey - Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo, Sasori *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Karen Strassman - Ur Milkovich *Kari Wahlgren - Summer Rose, Virgo *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Keith Silverstein - Coyotte Starrk, Scorpio *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigaki, Narrator *Laura Bailey - Kushina Uzumaki, Tier Harribel *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Liam O'Brien - Efreet *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Young Natsu Dragneel *Lydia Mackay - Ultear Milkovich *Marc Diraison - Genos Arclight *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Pain *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius *Micah Solusod - Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sun Wukong *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gilga *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Kunia, Mirajane Strauss, Plue *N/A - Neopolitan "Neo" *Nika Futterman - Undine *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Isshin Kurosaki *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Ray Chase - Cancer *Richard Epcar - Gnome, Hordy Jones, Manda, Zangetsu *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius *Shannon McCormick - Ozpin / Ozma *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Rin Nohara *Steven Blum - Igneel, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tara Platt - Temari *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D. *Travis Willingham - Cobra / Erik, Portgas D. Ace, Zetsu *Troy Baker - Capricorn *Vic Mignogna - Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel Additional Voices * Soundtrack # Story Arcs Chapters # Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:RWBY Category:Attack on Titan Category:Bige1218's World War Series Voice Actors